


Halcyon Quilt

by QueenOfMayhem



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, In some of them, Kissing It Better, Love, Randomness, bits and pieces, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMayhem/pseuds/QueenOfMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix and match of one word prompts that give way to lil' stories or universes or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all can enjoy them.  
> If you're interested in making a prompt just leave a comment ^_^

**smile**

"Come on Tobias. Show me a smile."

His face muscles twitched and with great effort he managed a slight grimace.

Tris beamed at him. It was _progress_.

They would slowly but surely overcome Tobia's facial paralysis.

It was just a matter of time.

**knife**

Tris knew she should've packed the knife. Now here she was in the middle of a field without a way to cut Four's cake. Her silent rant was cut short when strong arms wrapped around her middle.

"What is troubling you?"

"I forgot the knife."  she admitted.

"Good thing I always carry one then." he said as he took it out of a secret holster.

She smiled and made to grab it only to be stopped by a kiss.

_On second thought, the cake could wait..._

**cat**

"I'm telling you it was a beast!"

"Ouch!"

"Stay still." said Tris slightly amused while cleaning the scratches on his face. How Tobias managed to anger the feline was a mystery to her.

"It burns..." he grumbled.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Do you have to ask?"

**stick**

"But Four!" she exclaimed, wincing when it came out as a whine.

"No buts, you are going to train with it. Just picture it as a sword."

"It's a stick!"

"I noticed." he stated drily.

"Look, practice with it until you get the hang of using a weapon."

Before she could say anything he continued,

"Guns and swords are not the same."

Tris sighed and nodded. Tris knew about this stuff. She obediently did her exercises.

Soon enough she'd master the movements.

Until then, she had the stick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> :)  
> Btw also on wattpad


End file.
